The Oscuro Tournament
by Lament for Requiem
Summary: The YYH gang has been invited back to the Dark Tournament along with a few new friends, old friends, and everyone else. Oh, the lovely blood and gore... Random crossover parts... hope you don't mind... R&R!


**The Oscuro Tournament**

**By: Lament for Requiem**

**Summary: The YYH gang has been invited back to the Dark Tournament along with a few new friends, old friends, and everyone else. Oh, the lovely blood and gore…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own everything else in this story… I think O.o**

**Authors Note: This will not be my first time writing OC's… but if they really suck all that bad - feel free to nag! Nagging helps! Just don't nag about how much time I spend on the comp… then I'll never update again -evil glare- and it will be all. Your. FAULT! **

-

-

_Chapter One_

_Prologue (Hanging Neck Island - Team Urameshi vs. Team Rag)_

_-_

_The gothic elf stood in entry way to the arena._

"_No." _

_Yusuke stood dumbfounded._

"_Why the hell not!?" he shouted at the Goth that was just standing there, in the way, in front of the door, not to mention holding the only key that unlocked the whole damn thing in his stomach. Ewweeeee…_

_The elf chewed his piece of gum a few more times before blowing a bubble and popping it._

"_Because I said so, that's why." He said and blew another bubble and popped it in the spirit detectives face. Yusuke's eyebrow began to twitch rapidly. Hiei glared at the elf. He had tried to read the other's mind - but it wouldn't work. Something was wrong with him. Not only could he not read minds - he was also feeling incredibly… tired. He watched the elf's pupil less yellow eyes._

"_Bastard…" He snarled out before slumping against the person nearest to himself - Kurama._

"_Hiei!" Kurama cried out as he caught the short koorime. _

"_My… Looks like your little friend needs a nap. Isn't he so cute that way?" The gothic elf smirked and examined Hiei from his spot. "If you tilt your head back a bit like this - " he tilted his head back to demonstrate. "- he looks a bit effeminate, if you know what I mean." He winked at Yusuke. Kurama felt an immense dislike for the elf well up inside of him. He narrowed his eyes into slits and glared. The elf recoiled a bit at the force of the glare then straitened himself._

"_Now that's a nasty face. You shouldn't frown - you might get wrinkles." He grinned and then cocked his head to the side - listening to something behind the giant door._

"_It seems that Team Rag is all here, but the real question is - where is Team Urameshi?" they all heard the announcer girl, Koto was her name, say over the loud speaker._

"_Damn it…" Kuwabara grumbled and also slumped against Kurama. Kurama looked shocked for a split second then looked back at the elf who was still standing there as calm as can be. Yusuke snarled and grabbed the elf by the color of his shirt and hefted him up._

"_You undo whatever you did to them NOW or else - "_

"_Or else you'll what, Urameshi?" smirked the elf. "And how do you even know if I'M the one making your friends go biddy bye." Yusuke growled and gripped the shirt tighter._

"_The judges have decided that Team Urameshi has ten seconds to get in here before they FORFEIT THE MATCH!" Koto yelled. "NEVERMIND! It appears that only ONE of Team Urameshi's will be competing in this round - we didn't get a chance to see her fight in the beginning, but here she is now - Lets see if she has what it takes to make up for the lack of her missing team!"_

_Dir En, the Gothic elf, whipped his smirking gaze from Yusuke and counted the ones in front of him._

_One… The punk ass idiot._

_Two… The large orange haired gorilla._

_Three… The Jagan master pyro._

_Four… Foxy chick - er - guy._

_Five… Band aid kid._

_Six…_

_No six._

"_Damn…" Dir En muttered angrily. "None of you were supposed to get by! How the hell did she get past?"_

_Mr. Band-Aid smirked._

"_She was never with us in the first place. Never talks much so people always forget about her - no hard feelings, I'm sure she's very forgiving." the small child like demon smiled cutely at the elf. The elf narrowed his eyes and glared at the demonic purple haired child._

"_Wow folks! It seems that both teams have agreed to go ahead and fight anyways!" _

_Yusuke gaped at the door._

"_She's freaking insane!" he yelled. "Going to get her damn self killed!" He and Band-aid rounded on the elf._

"_Let us through already damn it!" Band-aid bellowed, now very angry at the elf for separating them from his friend and her almost certain doom. He had heard of the members of Team Rag. The team was supposedly composed of a secret alliance of only the best assassins. You know… the kind that make idiot fanfic writers want to type out 'even the great and infallible Hiei Jaganshi trembled at their very names…' - but can't because Hiei's not scared of anything - he is suPERIOR! DundunDUUNNN!_

_And Dir En just happened to be part of this little group…_

_Damn._

_**Chew. Chew. Chew. Blooow - POP!**_

"_Erm… Nope! Orders were to keep you away from the arena until Team Urameshi forfeited or lost the match." Yusuke growled._

"_Then we'll just have to make you let us pass!" he snarled and swung his fist at the elf. The elf smirked when Yusuke's fist came to a dead stop five inches from his face with an audibly crunch. Snarling again he lunged for the elf - only to crumple against the shield. _

"_Tut tut Urameshi, don't want to hurt yourself now." _

_Kurama stood up with Hiei in his arms. Kuwabara still slumped on the ground._

"_Stop, Yusuke." Said the red head. "There's no point in hurting yourself anymore by trying to get to it." Yusuke glared at him as if asking 'have you lost your fucking mind?'. Band-aid gaped at the kitsune._

_Kurama sighed._

"_We'll just have to put our, ahh, undying trust in O'Neill... Now you two grab Kuwabara and lets go." Yusuke and Band-aid made no move to grab their slumbering team mate. Kurama turned back around._

"_Now!" he barked. A flash of gold glinted in his eyes. Yusuke stiffened at the sudden glimpse of the Youko with in his friend._

_Damn fox._

_Damn elf._

_Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn… _

_-_

_Flashback_

-

"Ahh…" Yusuke Urameshi sighed. He sighed and took a sip from his coconut glass ( yes, with the little lime green umbrella -rolls eyes- only the best for Mr. Urameshi) and swung on his hammock in the shade of the palm trees. "God I love vacation in Hawaii…" He took another sip and enjoyed the breeze.

"That's easy for you to say…" grumbled a not so happy fire demon. Yusuke chuckled and opened an eye to peek at his disgruntled friend. He smirked. Hiei was glaring at Kuwabara (or as Hiei would say 'baka ninjen') build a castle in the white sands with the ever so lovely Yukina and Keiko Yukimura ((SP?)). Kuwabara was showing off his skills at architecture and building the grandest castle he could - which was a feat in itself seeing how it looked like Yukina O.o.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself, Hiei… He's not gunna try anything - especially with Keiko there, she'd probably smack him down or something." Shutting the open eye, he resumed his swinging.

"And besides… it's not like anything is going to pop out of the water and try and kidnap her or anything…" Yusuke could almost feel Hiei stiffen as if they were sharing a hammock (stop with the dirty thoughts perverts!) and immediately regretted saying that.

"I was joking! Joking Hiei! Nothing is going to come out and grab your sister!" he said quickly, trying to soothe the now highly irritated fire demon. Hiei glared at the spirit detective and Yusuke was all the more grateful that Kurama had made Hiei leave his katana with him in Japan…

He wished Kurama was there at the moment. He could get the fire demon to behave, calm down, relax… for the most part.

But Kurama wasn't there.

And neither was Shizuru.

Both seemed to play a large part in keeping the Rekai Tantei under control.

And neither of them seemed to be there when you really needed them…

Yusuke sighed.

They were probably doing this to get back at him for something he did… probably that stupid Joke he had played on them on Valentines day, or maybe it was the April Fools one… Man, bad karma sucks…

"This sucks." he heard Hiei mutter under his breath. Hehe, demonic hearing sure came in handy - even if it wasn't quite as good as theirs - BUT ANYWAYS!

Yusuke sighed again. Then a brilliant idea hit him (no, not literally this time, sorry folks). He smiled a sly smile (woooo alliteration there heheheheee..).

"Hey Hiei…"

A grunt.

"I know a way to cheer you up and get your mind off of some whack-job kidnapping your lovely sister…"

Hiei opened an eyelid and stared at me from his hammock.

"Your going to let me kill the oaf?" Yusuke face faulted.

"Uh, no…" Yusuke swore Hiei had just pouted for a split second. "I was thinking more along the lines of ice cream."

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he looked at the detective warily.

"What kind?"

"Ahh… Vanilla?" the hell if he knew Hiei's favorite ice cream. Probably something dumb like chocolate…

"Then let's go detective!" He jumped out of his hammock, dumped Yusuke out of his, and proceeded to drag the poor hanyou off towards the nearest ice cream stand.

Who knew his favorite ice cream was Vanilla?

-

-

-

-

**Authors Notes: Well, that was interesting… Yes! I finally finished this chapter! Woo! You have no idea how long I've been working on this… FOR EVER! Ever since I posted me other story… That's how long… I just sort of forgot about it and finally finished it! WOO!**

**Tell me what you thing!**

**I have to go finish another story chapter…**

**HA! I just noticed I have two authors notes on this… I'm such a loser ;;;**

**Sayonara y'all,**

**Lament For Requiem**


End file.
